


JonDami: Oneshots

by rosetealatte



Category: Batman (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jondami, M/M, oneshot book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetealatte/pseuds/rosetealatte
Summary: This is a book for all my JonDami one shots.Warning: I make Jon act more 'dom' than Damian because that's what I like, hence the ship name'JONdami'.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Character(s), Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Earbuds

Damian, dressed like Robin, was stalking the streets of Gotham. He made twists and turns in alleys until he stopped suddenly.

"Kent? What are you doing here?" Damian asked with a frown on his face.

Jon didn't reply and kept walking. That pissed off the smaller male. He ran forward and kicked behind Jon's knees, "GAAAH!" Jon yelped as he fell forward. He looked up, "Damian! What the heck?"

Damian crossed his arms, "It's Robin." He huffed, "Why were you ignoring me?"

Jon looked confused, "What..? No I wasn't." He defended.

The smaller glared, "Don't lie! I yelled for you and you just kept walking!" He screeched.

"What- Ohhh! No! I was listening to my music!" Jon lifted up one of the earbuds that fell out of his ears as he fell.

Damian blinked, "Oh... How do you use them?" He questioned, not really understanding technology like a dork.

Jon smiled at him and motioned for Damian to sit on the ground with him. Damian winced in disgust before sighing and sitting. "Here, put this in your left ear." Jon said as he put the right earbud in his right ear.

Damian did as he was told and Jon tapped the play button on his screen.

Suddenly, music started to flow into Damian's ears.

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel._

_Had no example of a love that was even remotely real._

_How can you understand something that you never had._

_Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you with all of that._

Damian's eyes widened as he listened to the lyrics. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly, and of course, Jon noticed. A smile formed on Jon's lips.

"Do you like it?" Jon asked.

Damian shushed Jon, "Shh, stop. I'm listening to it."

_Girl let me love you, and I will love you, until you learn, to love yourself._

_Girl let me let me love you, and all your trouble, don't be afraid, girl let me help._

Damian smiled slightly, which was just a soft upturn of his lips. "Jon... Why do you choose this song?" He asked quietly,

Jon flushed, "Well... Uhm... It's something... About how I feel for you." He murmured.

Damian turned to face Jon, "Really?" His smile got a bit wider before gently tugging Jon's messenger bag down to Damian's level before Damian place a chaste kiss on the other's lips.

Jon blushed but kissed back, holding Damian closely.

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life, I'll take you there._


	2. Anime Nerd

Damian never got sick. He usually had a very strong immune system, but one fateful day had it out for him.

The heir got a cold.

Damian stayed in his room for two days and during that time he found a tv art form called Anime.

Jon was worried, to say the least. Damian hadn't been on patrol and when he called Damian's cell phone, Dick answered. He said that Damian was sick.

"Oh, can I come over with some cookies from my mom?" Jon asked.

Dick hummed, "As long as they're chocolate fudge." He replied.

Jon laughed, "Yeah I know. I'll be there in ten." He was already on his way before he asked.

Dick snorted, "You were already coming over anyways, huh?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yep!"

After a few minutes Jon knocked on the door. A moment later Alfred came into view, "Ah yes, Master Damian is in his room." He moved his arm out to show Jon in.

Jon wandered in the mansion and looked around. He never got over how amazing it was. He walked down the hall and went to Damian's door. He walked inside without knocking and burst into laughs.

"Damian?! What are you watching?!" Jon asked as he held his stomach.

Damian shot up and glared at Jon, "Do you have a problem?" He asked as _hop step jump! Drew draw drawn! Chip syrup whipped cream, is who I want to be!_ Played in the background.

Damian Wayne was watching Shugo Chara.

"Why are you watching something so girly?" Jon asked as he plopped down next to Damian.

Damian growled, "It is not girly! It has a very dark under theme, like the Easter company! That is some terrifying child abuse." He hissed.

Jon blinked before grinning, "You should check out Attack on Titan." He suggested as he passed the older teen a plate of cookies.

Damian perked up and nibbled on one, "Hm... I already watched it." He said with a yawn.

"Oh? Did you like it?" Jon asked, lifting Damian's blanket further upon his shoulders.

Damian nodded, "Yeah. Definitely my interests." He said as he sniffled.

"True. You're like Eren Jaeger."

"Okay, true, but shut up."

Jon laughed and handed Damian the box of tissues near the edge of the bed, "Still, I didn't know you liked anime."

Damian blew his nose and let out an 'eugh' before tossing the ball of snot into the trash and applied hand sanitizer, "It's entertaining. I don't usually watch tv, but this doesn't bother me much."

Jon smiled, "Yeah. It's just shocking." He murmured as he pulled Damian closer.

The two spent the rest of the day watching the shoujo anime before Jon went home, almost immediately letting out a sneeze.


	3. His Name Is Damian Wayne

Jonathan Kent was a pretty ordinary boy. He went to school, made friends, and was even quite liked by his peers.

One day when Jon walked into school he noticed that everyone was buzzing about with gossip.

"What's going on?" Jon asked Kathy **(see SuperSons issue #1)** his female best friend.

Kathy looked at him and blinked, "Huh? You didn't know?" She asked as she flipped her blonde ponytail over her shoulder, "Damian Wayne is transferring to this school!"

Jon's eyes widened, "Really? Why would he want to go to Metropolis High for?" He wondered aloud.

She shrugged, "Don't know, but he's gorgeous." She mused and nudged Jon with a teasing grin.

Jon flushed, "Oh shut up."

Kathy giggled and waved goodbye before strutting off to her class.

Jon laughed softly before walking to his own class.

In class Jon sat near the back, it was nice that way. He was taking notes on the board when the door opened.

Everyone looked up and let out a collective gasp. Damian Wayne stood there in all his glory.

He had on black pants, a red sweater, and green converses. He also had his hair slightly messy with gel.

"Class, this is Damian Wayne. Be sure to treat him kindly." The teacher looked at Damian, "Okay, do you have anything to say?"

Damian Wayne looked over at her through the corner of his eyes. "No."

The teacher awkwardly smiled before nodding, "Alright then... You can sit beside Jonathan."

Jon looked up to see Damian sitting next to him. "Oh. Uh, hello." Jon greeted with a small smile.

Damian glanced at him, "Hello. Just so you know, I won't ever be your friend."

Jon snorted before snickering, "Yeah, I figured as much." He murmured.

Damian blinked and nodded, "So... What are we doing?" He asked him.

"We're writing down 10 things about ourselves. I got 9 done." Jon replied.

The other nodded and bit is his lip before pulling out his notebook and pen. He started to write before frowning.

He wrote down four things.

**1\. My favorite animal are cats.**

**2\. Dick is my most tolerable brother.**

**3\. Chocolate fudge is the best.**

**4\. Alfred makes the best tea.**

Jon took a peek and smiled softly, "You like tea and chocolate fudge?" He asked.

Damian jumped and glared at him, "I didn't say you could read it."

"Oh. Sorry." Jon said with a soft laugh.

Damian growled lowly before nodding and went back to his paper.

The be rang and class was dismissed.  
  


A couple days passed and Damian and Jon became closer. Jon would tell jokes and Damian would reluctantly smile. Though not a large smile.

Damian wasn't done with his list and that day was the day it was due. He sighed softly, "I hate my life." He grumbled.

Jon laughed, "Don't worry! You'll think of something!" He assured.

Damian looked at him before biting his lip. "You're right..." He said as he wrote down one more thing.

**1\. My favorite animal are cats.**

**2\. Dick is my most tolerable brother.**

**3\. Chocolate fudge is the best.**

**4\. Alfred makes the best tea.**

**5\. My cat is named Pennyworth.**

**6\. I am a black belt in martial arts.**

**7\. I speak four languages.**

**8\. Jamie is my second favorite person.**

**9\. I like tea over coffee.**

**10\. Jonathan Kent is my best friend.**


	4. If You Wanna Be My Lover

Damian was angry. But what else was new.

His brother and his brother's boyfriend, Jamie, forced him to come along to a club. A 16+ club. There was no alcohol, only sodas and kool-aid.

"Why did you bring me along?" Damian grumbled as he dodged people grinding on others.

Jamie grinned, "You need to have some fun and socialize once in a while!" He defended as he wrapped an arm around Damian's shoulders.

Dick laughed, "Come on. There's supposed to be a karaoke contest, wanna compete?" He asked.

Damian paled and shook his head, "No! I do not want to join your games!" He hissed.

Jamie pouted, "Aw, how mean." He fake pouted before kissing his head. "All right! Go socialize!" He shoved Damian into the crowd.

Damian gasped as he crashed into a person's arms. "Ack!" He yelped.

A chuckle sounded from above him, "I guess I finally had someone fall for me, huh?" A voice said.

Damian flushed red and angrily faced him, "Idiot...! Don't use that cheesy pick-up-line on me!" He huffed.

The other male paled and turned red in embarrassment. He twiddled his thumbs, "S-Sorry... My friend dared me to use a pick-up-line tonight... And since you fell on me I just figured..." He awkwardly pointed to his friend. A girl with blue eyes and a blonde ponytail whom was giggling.

The smaller boy blinked and nodded slowly. "Oh... Well I guess it's okay." He said.

The guy smiled softly and held out his hand, "I'm Jon, Jonathan Kent." He introduced.

Damian gently shook his hand, "And I am Damian Wayne." He said with assertiveness.

Jon blinked and stared wide eyed, "Wow! You're Damian Wayne? As in the heir??" He asked shocked.

The older boy inwardly groaned, _Great. Here comes the questions about my inheritance._ "Yes I am." He replied.

"Cool, I'm a son of a farmer! I love farms more than the city to be honest." Jon said with a grin. He picked up on the fact that Damian looked upset at him being the heir was mentioned.

Damian smiled slightly, "The city is far superior..." He said lowly.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." Jon winked, "The air is cleaner and more space to run around."

Damian snorted. "Whatever." He said sarcastically. "Why are you here then?"

Jon shrugged, "I was moved here by my family. My dad is a reporter."

"Mm. Well do you want t-" Damian was cut off as an announcer spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Right now we're going to start the karaoke contest! Come up stage if you want to compete!"

Damian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Hey, we should do it!" Jon said excitedly,

The green eyed boy shook his head, "No. It's stupid." He scoffed.

"Fine. Then I will." Jon grinned before running on stage.

Damian stared at him in slight shock and Jon started to speak, "Okay everyone, this one is for my new friend, Dami~" He winked and got a mischievous smile.

Said boy turned a bright red in embarrassment. Though, grateful that Jon didn't reveal his name.

_"Yo ill tell ya what I want what I really really want!"_

He changed his voice slightly for the different girls,

_"So tell me what ya want what ya really really want."_

_"I'll tell ya what I want what I really really want!"_

_"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ah!"_

Damian was staring in total amazement and surprise. He couldn't stop the grin forming on his face as he laughed at the boy on stage.

Jamie and Dick stared in awe at Damian actually laughing and smiling. They were grateful for the mysterious boy on stage, singing the Spice Girls.


	5. Voice of an Angel

Jonathan sighed as he sat on a ledge of a building. His red cape flapped gently behind him from the calming breeze. He was bored, Damian wasn't patrolling today since it was Tim and Jason's turn.

"Maybe I can go hang out with him!" Jon said with a chirp in his voice. He stood up and jumped from rooftops to rooftops.

Ten minutes later he was standing outside of the mansion, he knocked on the door. "Welcome, Jon!" Dick greeted as he opened the door.

"Oh, hey! Where's Alfred?" Jonathan asked as he was let inside.

Dick turned and smiled, "Yeah, he's busy making dinner. It's a pot roast tonight." He answered.

Jon nodded, "Okay. Is Dami here?" He questioned, shoving his hands in his pocket casually.

The older male nodded, "Mhm, in his room." He pointed a thumb towards the hall.

With a thank you, Jon walked briskly down the long corridor before pausing just outside of Damian's door. There was a gentle melody from a violin.

He stopped and leaned in, his eyes widened. Damian was singing...

_"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. Talking loud, not saying much."_

_"I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet."_

Jon felt his heart warm up... "Beautiful, isn't it?" He turned and saw Jamie. Jamie had a small smile.

"Yeah..." Jon agreed.

_"You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium! You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. I am titanium. I am titanium. I am titanium."_

Jon didn't think he had ever heard anything so beautiful... So melodic... It was like,

"An angel..."


	6. Christmas!

Jamie hummed in thought as he stared at a catalogue. "Hmm..."

Dick was walking past but saw Jamie deep in thought, "Something wrong?" He asked.

Jamie looked up, "Trying to find Damian something for Christmas. What do you get an eight year old?" He asked confused.

**A/N: Takes place before JonDami fanfic. Jon and Dami are 16 in the JonDami fanfic**

"Well... He's weirdly obsessed with fudge." Dick said as he sat down beside him on the couch.

The Brit sighed heavily, "Greaaat... Speaking of which, why does Damian only like fudge? He hates white chocolate, milk chocolate, and occasionally likes dark chocolate." He questioned.

Dick shrugged, "You got me there. I honestly have no idea. Just how he's always been ever since I bought him his first fudge cupcake." He replied.

Jamie grinned, "Cute! I wish I was there to see it..."

Dick kissed his cheek, "Don't worry."

Christmas morning came faster than anyone expected it. Damian was curled up in between Jamie and Dick. He woke up and smacked Dick, "GRAYSON! It's Christmas." He said with his puffy cheeks.

Jamie whined before waking up as well, Dick groaned and cracked open his eyes. "Oh? Merry Christmas little bro." He ruffled Damian's hair.

Damian swatted his hands away and jumped off the bed, "come on old people! Santa came! I intend to see f my traps killed him yet." He declared.

They went downstairs and saw Jason and Tim sitting on the couch, Alfred serving hot chocolate, and Bruce tending the fire.

Everyone looked up hearing Damian zoom down the stairs. He looked around and pouted before looking to Dick, "Why can't he die?!" He asked huffily.

Dick laughed, "I dunno, let's open presents!"

"Yeah!!!" Tim and Jason yelled in agreement.

Everyone sat in a giant circle, exchanging gifts and cards. Damian had one present left and it was from Jamie. He looked excited and quickly opened it, inside was a box full of mint-fudge flavored tea.

"Do you know how hard it was to find mint-fudge and not mint-chocolate, because it's hard." Jamie commented with a grin.

Damian smiled brightly and looked up at Jamie, "Thank you..!" He hugged the other tightly, discarding the tea box in the wrappings.

Jamie smiled softly, "You're welcome, Damian..." He gently hugged him back.


	7. Last Phone Call

" _Damian, I'm sorry..._ "

"No! Don't say that! Don't you dare say that! I'm coming!" Damian yelled into his phone, tears were already forming in his eyes.

A hoarse chuckle sounded from the receiver, " _It's not use, Dami... I won't make it_ "

A tear slid down Damian's cheek as he pressed forward, "I'll find you... I promise...!" He choked out.

" _Dami? Please do something for-mnh- for me?"_ Jon begged.

Damian paused, "What is it?" He asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

" _Please... Please don't hate yourself when this is over... Please keep on living... For me..._ " Jon pleaded, his voice breaking with every other word.

Damian was full on crying now. He sniffled and laughed bitterly into the phone, "You'll... You'll live..."

" _No I won't...._ " There was a wheeze and a pained cough, " _Just know... That I'll always... Always love you..."_

The phone when dead. Damian burst into a fresh set of tears and fell to his knees. He was screaming and crying into the phone, begging for Jon to come back.

"Please! Please come back!!!" Damian screamed before his sons were reduced to empty sniffles, "Don't leave me alone..."


	8. New Year's Eve

Damian sighed heavily **(it feels like I start every oneshot this way)** and watched as Dick and Jamie cuddled close together by the tv, Bruce and Sabrina stood near each other with champagne, and Tim skyped Connor in the corner.

No one knew where Jason was, probably boning Valentine into the new year, but whatever.

Damian was lonely. He saw all the couples around him waiting for the countdown and he wanted to be part of it too.

He bit his lip and walked onto his balcony, a faraway look in his eyes.

The television blared in the background and Damian counted down.

"5... 4... 3..." Damian drawled boredly.

Suddenly a red cape swooshed past him before swinging back around, it was Jon.

Damian was about to speak but Jon grabbed his face and pushed their lips together, "...1!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone inside cheered.

The smaller male blushed but slowly kissed back, his eyes closing as they held each other.

After a few moments, Jon pulled away, "Happy new year..." He smiled.

Damian spluttered a bit before huffing, "You were supposed to be in South Africa on a mission." He reminded him.

Jon laughed, "Yeah, I know. But you're way more important." He pointed out, causing the other to flush red.

Damian bit his lip and hugged Jon to his lithe body, "I love you..." He whispered into the other boy's ear.

Jonathan smiled warmly and held him tighter, "I love you too, Dami..."


	9. Fudge vs Coco

"Why does Damian only like fudge?" Jon asked Dick, "It's like, the same thing as milk chocolate."

Dick hummed as he sat on the couch next to the teen, "I don't know. He can always tell somehow."

"Have you tried?" Jon asked quizzically.

"No, but I have tried putting milk cocoa in his cup but he quickly grabbed a different cup and made his own." Dick told him.

The two guys thought in silence when Jason walked in, "Yo, what are you two up to?" He asked, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Trying to figure out why Damian only like fudge and not any other kind of chocolate." They answered in unison, mildly surprising themselves.

"Ah." Jason looked at them, "Why don't you trick him?"

The two males looked up at the third, "How?" Dick asked.

Jason grinned, "His favorite candy is that fudge stuff in the bright aluminum foil right?"

They nodded.

"SOOO, just replace it with a normal milk chocolate ball. He won't notice anything and if he doesn't taste the difference you'll know he's just a drama queen."

Jon grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

Dick nodded in agreement with his own smile.

The next day Dick and Jon put their plan into action.

Damian was relaxing in the living room, comfortably reading his book when his lover and brother walked into the room.

"Hey Dami!" Jon grinned, holding up a box of chocolates, "I brought you a gift!"

Damian glanced up but then widened a fraction with sparkles glinting in his eyes. He took the box, "Thank you..." He blushed and grabbed a chocolate.

"No problem~" the two boys watched in anticipation as Damian put the chocolate in his mouth.

Damian's expression darkened and he spit out the candy and threw the box across the room, "Disgusting." He hissed and stormed to his bed room.

Dick looked at the spit out candy lying on the floor and grinned, "He didn't even bite into it and he knew it wasn't fudge."

Jon laughed, "He's a special one." He mused, but his expression loving.


	10. Valentine's Special

Jon grinned as he watched Damian sleep peacefully on his bed. Damian had spent the night and cuddled the alien the entire night.

Damian whined as he turned over onto his stomach, his arm dangling off the bed.

Jon chuckled and gently kissed his cheek before nuzzling his neck lightly, pulling away after giving a soft kiss.

He stood up and threw on his clothes, tiptoeing down the stairs where his dad was. They both nodded to each other and started to get to work.

Damian groaned as the light shined onto his eyes. He sat up sluggishly and rubbed his eyes before glancing around the room. He didn't see Jon but sniffed the air.

His stomach growled and he got off the bed, his feet cold against the floorboards.

As he made his way down the hall he saw Lois as well. She smiled at him, "Good morning. Seems like our boys did something." She said with a small laugh.

Damian was confused before following her. His eyes widened as he saw the feast on the table.

Jon and Clark clapped, "Morning sleeping beauties!" Clark greeted merrily.

The son of Clark grinned and walked over to the son of Bruce, pulling him to his hip, "You hungry?"

Damian nodded, "I could eat." He said, blushing at the close proximity the other was at.

Jon snickered and pulled out a chair for Damian to sit. The other did and Jon brought over a plate that had a message written in syrup, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Wha-"

"It's Valentine's Day!"

Damian blinked, "I know... but... you didn't have to do anything for me." He told him.

"Of course I did! You're my Dami~" Jon assured and handed him a fork, "Now eat."

Damian smiled slightly and gently ate the delicious food. "I love you too dork..." he murmured, seeing the heart shape made of fudge chocolates in a container beside him.


	11. Valentine's Special (DickJamie)

Jamie looked around with a frown on his face. He was cold. Hungry. Annoyed.

The boy was wearing a black tank top with a red cardigan overtop decorated with white hearts, white shorts that reached just above the knee, and calf high pink socks. Pink is for men. Losers.

Dick had told him to wait outside of their apartment until he got things ready. Jamie appreciated Dick doing something for him, but he didn't really care about big surprises. Just being in his lover's company was enough.

"Come in!" Dick's happy voice commanded, breaking Jamie from his thoughts.

Jamie groaned and rubbed his cardigan clad arms, "Finally, it was getting unbearable."

Dick chuckled and kissed Jamie's temple, "Sorry, but it's a good surprise!"

"Yeah okay." Jamie said teasingly as he was lead inside. His eyes widened as he saw rose petals on the floor, "You didn't."

"Oh, but I did." Dick laughed, seeing Jamie's amused expression.

Jamie followed the petals and they lead him through the halls, past the pictures they had of Damian and the two of them.

The petals lead Jamie to the living room and he burst into laughter. On the couch was a heart shape from the petals and on the coffee table was ice cream tubs, the tv remote, and a giant card that said: "Netflix and Chill?"

"Like it?" Dick asked huskily, putting his lips on Jamie's neck.

Jamie shivered and nodded, "Let's put the ice cream to good use~"

**OH HO HO MY CHILDREN-**


	12. Netflix and Chill (DickJamie)

Jamie sat down on the petal covered couch with a flushed expression.

"What, Jamie~?" Dick asked lowly, bringing his face close to the other's neck.

Breathing became hard for the Brit as his lover kissed and licked at his neck. Supernatural blasted in the background, first season aka best season.

"Di...Dick..." Jamie wheezed, sweat sliding down his temple as the bigger male sucked at the pale skin.

Dick chuckled, dragging his tongue slowly across the flesh. "Heh, getting hot and bothered..." he purred.

"Ngh... jerk..." Jamie moaned, pulling Dick by his hair, making the older groan darkly.

The room was becoming stuffy, Dick pulling his knee between Jamie's thighs. "You want to cool down?" He asked rhetorically.

Jamie didn't get a chance to reply when suddenly cold ice cream was dropped onto his neck. He yelped and was about to scold him, but Dick reached down and lapped it up.

The noirette was practically putty beneath him. "Haah!" He gasped.

"You said we should put it to good use~"

"Yes... I did..." Jamie's eyes were half lidded, he didn't expect Dick to actually do it.

Moments passed and the two men were shirtless, Jamie covered in ice cream residue and saliva.

"Nngh! Hurry up!" Jamie complained with a needy whine.

"Heh, don't get too impatient, my dear Jamie." Dick was about to reach for Jamie's pants when the door swung open.

"Grayson! LOOK WHAT JON GOT ME!" Damian shouted before his eyes widened, "What-"

"Oh my god." Jon was beside him with a red face.

Jamie groaned and flopped on his back and covered his face with a pillow.

Damian looked at a shocked Dick and snorted, "You two have a weird food kink." He grumbled before storming out, slamming the door.


	13. Personality Swap

Jon grunted as someone walked into him. He narrowed his eyes, "Watch where you're going!" He snapped.

The person who crashed into him was smaller, with green eyes and messy black hair. Did he mention the nice coffee colored skin?

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The other apologized.

A Wayne. The person who crashed into him was the annoyingly happy Damian Wayne.

"Hn. Whatever," Jon crossed his arms and sneered at Damian, "Pretty rich boy."

Damian blinked before grinning, "You think I'm pretty???" He asked excitedly.

"Uh... what?!"

"Well you said I was 'a pretty rich boy'. You called me pretty." Damian insisted.

Jon stared at him before his face turned bright red, "That's not what I meant you weirdo!!!" He shouted.

"Haha! I take that as a compliment~" Damian mused. His eyes twinkled, "You're not so bad yourself~"

Jon's mouth went dry, "Ugh! Whatever, I don't need this." He started to storm off. "Goodbye, Damian Wayne!"

Damian smiled and waved at him, "Goodbye handsome stranger!"


	14. Lost in Transition

Damian-ahem-Daria, looked in the mirror, her black pleated skirt resting against her knees. She sighed softly and sat down against the sheets.

A notecard was in her hand. On it said: "LGBT Youth Group"

She shook as she took a deep breath, the stuffed bra squeezing her chest. "Dam- er- Daria?" Her brother, Jason, called as he walked into the room.

Jason smiled slightly seeing his little brothe- sister dressed up. "You look fine. Now let's get going to that meeting."

Daria nodded and stood up, following Jason out of the manor.

On the other side of town, John, or, Jessica was looking at their birdseed bra. Today she was Jessica. Who knew who she would be tomorrow. Maybe John or just nothing.

She rummaged through her female clothes and picked up a baby blue turtleneck and a pair of white capris with blue sandals to match.

Getting dressed was a bit difficult as she had to protect certain areas and fix others. She walked downstairs to find her father getting in the car. He smiled and nodded to her.

"So it's my baby girl today, is it?" Clark asked with a slight teasing tone.

Jessica didn't mind it when her father joked with her, she just hated it when other's did.

They drove to the convention center and spotted only three other cars there, "I'll pick you up around four."

Jessica kissed her father's cheek and waved goodbye before walking into the poorly warmed up building.

She turned the corner and saw the most adorable girl she had ever seen!

The girl had black hair that went a little past her chin, a white kitten hair clip to part her bangs, a black pleated skirt, and a yellow cardigan with a white undershirt on.

"Hi! I'm Jessica!" The taller noirette greeted happily, "Is this your first time here?"

The girl looked shocked before smiling awkwardly and looking away, "Yes... I'm... I'm Daria."

Jessica almost squealed, "Nice to meet you Daria! I'm Jessica." They shook hands and walked into the room.

An hour had passed and Daria thought something was wrong. Jessica looked uncomfortable and kept twitching with her clothes.

"Are you okay?" Daria asked, whispering because they were currently watching an LGBT movie about god knows what.

"N-No." Jessica sighed heavily, "I hate this. I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you since we just met."

Daria shook her head, "No, no. It's fine. If you want to tell me you can." She put out her pinkie.

Jessica smiled softly before hooking their pinkies together, "my gender changed again." She, now he, gritted her teeth. "I'm gender fluid, and it's like, I feel like a girl in the morning but when I leave my house... it can suddenly switch... it's annoying and..."

"And you feel stuck." Daria finished, rubbing circles on her friend's arm, "It's okay... Uhm... my brother is just around the corner, we can ask him to take you home early."

Jessica, now John, smiled nervously. "Thank you, Daria."

"No problem."


	15. Non Partagé

Damian stared at Jonathan whom was in front of him. "What..?"

"Would you like to go with me to the movies?" Jonathan asked again, almost eagerly.

The green eyed boy bit his lip, "Uh... s-Sure..." he murmured, feeling a bit happy at the thought.

"Great! Pick you up at seven!"

Jonathan winked and walked off from Dami.

 _I've got a date... with Jon!_ His face flushed red and he couldn't stop his heart from pounding.

——

"It's a date, right?" Damian asked Dick, leaning against the counter with an earnest expression.

Dick smiled, "Well... knowing you said he winked at you after he asked you to go to the movies with him, it must be!!" He assured.

"Oh no. I don't know what to wear." Damian threw his hands up, "I'm not a girl! Why am I complaining!?"

He stormed to his room and changed into something comfortable, but casual.

After a few hours, Jonathan went and picked up the green eyed beauty whom was helplessly in love.

The two boys arrived at the theaters, laughing and shoving each other during the movie.

It finally ended and the boys started to walk home. "There was actually a reason I invited you out..." Jonathan started.

Damian blushed and his hearted pounded, "Yeah...?"

"I..." Jonathan cleared his throat and looked at Damian, a smile on his face. "I asked out Kathy, and she said yes."

It was then. Damian knew. He ducked up.

Dami's eyes widened and he felt his heart break, "What..? Kathy..?" He asked. It was getting hard to breathe.

Jon gasped softly, "Are You Okay??" He went to place his hand on Damian's shoulder.

Damian smacked his hand away, "Don't touch me!" A couple tears slid down his cheeks, "I can't b-believe I was so stupid..."

The blue eyed boy was so confused. Then it seemed to click, "Oh... oh Damian... did you think- I just assumed you didn't... Are you-"

"No! I don't! I'm fine!" Damian screeched, turning on his heel. "Goodnight." _Not for me..._ He ran. He ran as far as his feet would carry him.

He wasn't expecting this unrequited love.


	16. Non Partagé

Damian stared at Jonathan whom was in front of him. "What..?"

"Would you like to go with me to the movies?" Jonathan asked again, almost eagerly.

The green eyed boy bit his lip, "Uh... s-Sure..." he murmured, feeling a bit happy at the thought.

"Great! Pick you up at seven!"

Jonathan winked and walked off from Dami.

 _I've got a date... with Jon!_ His face flushed red and he couldn't stop his heart from pounding.

——

"It's a date, right?" Damian asked Dick, leaning against the counter with an earnest expression.

Dick smiled, "Well... knowing you said he winked at you after he asked you to go to the movies with him, it must be!!" He assured.

"Oh no. I don't know what to wear." Damian threw his hands up, "I'm not a girl! Why am I complaining!?"

He stormed to his room and changed into something comfortable, but casual.

After a few hours, Jonathan went and picked up the green eyed beauty whom was helplessly in love.

The two boys arrived at the theaters, laughing and shoving each other during the movie.

It finally ended and the boys started to walk home. "There was actually a reason I invited you out..." Jonathan started.

Damian blushed and his hearted pounded, "Yeah...?"

"I..." Jonathan cleared his throat and looked at Damian, a smile on his face. "I asked out Kathy, and she said yes."

It was then. Damian knew. He ducked up.

Dami's eyes widened and he felt his heart break, "What..? Kathy..?" He asked. It was getting hard to breathe.

Jon gasped softly, "Are You Okay??" He went to place his hand on Damian's shoulder.

Damian smacked his hand away, "Don't touch me!" A couple tears slid down his cheeks, "I can't b-believe I was so stupid..."

The blue eyed boy was so confused. Then it seemed to click, "Oh... oh Damian... did you think- I just assumed you didn't... Are you-"

"No! I don't! I'm fine!" Damian screeched, turning on his heel. "Goodnight." _Not for me..._ He ran. He ran as far as his feet would carry him.

He wasn't expecting this unrequited love.


	17. Omegaverse (DickJamie)

Richard 'Dick' Grayson-Wayne was your average guy. Okay, not so average.

He was an alpha with stunning good looks and with money to boot, he was every omega's dream.

Dick, however, didn't want a stereotypical omega. He wanted someone to love him and not his looks or money.

Which was where Jamie came into place.

Jamison 'Jamie' Swanson, was the son of a president who owned an established record company. He did not like the fact that his son was a beta in a family full of alphas, therefore, Jamie was kicked out onto the streets with only 1,000 dollars in his bank account to help him get on his feet.

Jamie was not a stupid person and didn't just spend it silly. He saved it and got a job at a library as the librarian's assistant.

One fateful day, Dick Grayson-Wayne decided to go to the library to pick up a 'Raising a kid for Dummies' type of book.

At the ripe age of 20, Dick Grayson was caring for his ten year old brother, Damian Wayne.

When Jamie first spotted Dick, he thought nothing on it. I mean, yeah, he was attractive. But was he really worth it?

Jamie sighed softly as he carried a stack of books to be put away. His eyes caught Dick's. "Do you need something?" The beta asked.

Dick fumbled with what he was doing, how could someone be so attractive? He wondered. "Uh... Do you have any books on kids?"

Disappointment filled the smaller male. Why was he disappointed? He didn't know the guy! "Yes, is your omega with child?" He asked as casually as he could.

The alpha shook his head quickly, "Oh god no. He's my little brother, he's ten and an omega but I don't have much experience with raising kids." He explained.

"Oh? Did your parents pass away?" Jamie questioned, leading him to a different section.

"No. Our dad is just busy with work and keeping up with appearances, so Damian asked if he could live with me." Dick replied.

"Damian, is it?" Jamie smiled, "What's your name?"

The taller blushed slightly, "It's Richard, Richard Grayson-Wayne."

"So, Dick then?" Jamie mused with humor in his eyes that Dick just adored.

"That's what everyone but my father's butler calls me, so yeah." Dick said with a lopsided grin.

"Butler? You did say you were a Wayne." Jamie hummed and pointed to a row of books, "Here's all that we have. Good luck, daddy~" He teased with a wink before walking off.

Dick grabbed his chest, "Fuc- my kokoro goes doki doki." He then face palmed at himself for being such a weeb.

Meanwhile, the beta was red faced. He couldn't believe he just said that to a stranger.

"Oh my lord am I such an idiot." He said as a statement. He smiled at the thought of the alpha before sighing softly. It was best for him not to get into a relationship.

*****

Every Saturday that Jamie worked, Dick would bring in a cup of green tea for Jamie. Jamie said he liked tea so Dick thought it would be good, oh how Jamie couldn't tell the guy that he actually hated green tea. He drank it anyways, because it was given to him as a gift from the other.

This morning started like usual. Dick came in with the green tea and smiled as he said, "Good morning, Jamie!"

Jamie would bite his lip and thank him for the drink before greeting him as well, taking a sip of the horrid liquid.

"So what will you be doing today after work?" Dick, oh-so-casually, asked. He leaned against the counter.

Jamie snorted, flicking him in the forehead, "Nothing really, probably going to eat pizza and chill out in my pajamas. Why?"

"Because," Dick leaned closer to Jamie, "I wanted to take you out on a date."

The beta's face heated up and he averted his eyes. He couldn't say yes, could he...? It was just one date. What could the harm be?

"O..Okay... Just a date..." He stuttered, biting his lower lip. How would Dick react to him being a Beta? He didn't want to know..

"Great! I'll pick you up after your shift!" Dick turned towards the door, "Seeya Jamie~!" He left with a beaming happiness.

Jamie felt a tear slide down his cheek, "You forgot your book... You dork..." He whispered so softly.

*****

Jamie couldn't handle it. He and Dick had gone on so many dates he could no longer count them on two hands.

He paced in his run down apartment, anxiety pooling in his stomach. His father's words echoed in his head, "You're a beta, filthy and of no use to this world. Don't forget that." And forgetting he hadn't.

The nerve wrecked boy collapsed to his bed in a cold sweat. He didn't want Dick to know... He loved him too much...


	18. Omegaverse (DickJamie) 2

Today was the day. Dick Grayson-Wayne was going to ask Jamie to be his boyfriend, his mate, his omega.

If only he knew that Jamie was a beta, would he still love him?

He walked out of his loft, Damian sulking in his bedroom about not being able to come along. Jason had to babysit.

Dick strolled down the street with a grin on his face as he felt his heart pounding. Hopefully Jamie would say yes.

Jamie's apartment building came into view. Sadness pricked at his heart for he understood that Jamie was having troubles, especially with taking care of himself.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer, but he heard the radio on and casually walked in. He looked around but Jamie wasn't in view.

Carefully, he made his way towards Jamie's bedroom. He slowly opened the door and blushed a bright red, Jamie was in a blue, very short, robe and was digging through his drawer. He gasped in surprise and turned to see Dick, "D-Dick?!" He screeched and threw a hairbrush at him.

Dick ducked and held his hand over his nose, "S-Sorry!"

After an hour of Dick apologizing and Jamie getting changed, they say in the living room. "So... Why did you come here?"

Dick sighed softly before gently holding Jamie's hand, "Jamie..." He looked into his dazzling Arctic Ocean eyes, "Will you be my boyfriend? We've been dating for a while now... And I thought... We should go the next step."

Hearing his question, tears filled the young beta's eyes. They spilled over his cheeks and he felt his chest tighten at the thoughts of Dick leaving him.

"D...Dick... I... Hic!...I lo..." Jamie pulled his hands to his face to try and stop the flow of tears. It wasn't fair. Dick was going to leave him.

The other's eyes widened in surprise and shock before wrapping his arms around Jamie and holding him. "Jamie... Why are you crying? Is the thought that ba-" He stopped.

His nose buried further into Jamie's neck and his brows furrowed in confusion, "I can't smell your pheromones.." He stated.

Jamie burst into a fresh set of tears and he tried pulling away, "I'm sorry...! I'm sorry!" He repeated, "I-I'm a beta...! But I loved you too much to tell you... S...So I hid it for as long a-as I could..!" He stammered, his voice cracking with each word spoken.

Dick's expression softened and he hugged Jamie tighter, "Now I understand... Why you never spoke about your family... Why you never let me get too close..." He let out a sigh before smiling warmly, "I love you Jamie, I would never leave you just because of something you can't control."

Jamie hiccuped, "But why..? I c-can't offer anything to you.. Not a family... Or.. Or my pheromones..." He fumbled with words as he tried to make Dick see reason.

"I don't care. Plus, if I have you and Damian it would feel like a family! I don't need to have my own pups," Dick grinned, "Besides, we could always adopt. I'm sure there are a lot of young pups in need of a good home."

The beta's tears stopped as he stared at his alpha lover, the tears drying against his undoubtedly red cheeks. "Do.. Do you mean it?" He asked, his voice so hushed.

"Of course I do, I love you."

Jamie gave a small smile and leaned against him, "I love you too..."

*****

It felt like forever ago since Dick finally got Jamie to accept him. It took him weeks of him trying to persuade the other that it really was okay for him to love a beta.

Then again, that was three years ago. The now twenty-three year old was going to propose to his beloved beta.

Dick grinned mischievously as he snuck into their, now, shared loft. Damian lived with them and knew what Dick was planning, so he waited in the hallway as Dick knelt down in front of the bathroom door.

Jamie did not know any of this was about to occur and had just wrapped on a towel, as he had forgotten his robe. Sighing, he opened the bathroom door:

"WILL YOU MARRY ME!?" Dick screamed as Damian blew into a confetti popper.

Jamie screamed in surprise and instinctively kicked, which ended up being Dick's... Well... Dick.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Jamie apologized profusely.

"I'm not!! HAHAHA!" Damian howled with laughter as he held onto the wall to hold himself up.

"Th-This better mean you'll say yes... Because I'm pretty sure w-we're both not going to be able to have kids." Dick wheezed as he held onto his nards.

Jamie turned red before smiling dopily, "Of course..." He murmured lovingly, kissing Dick on the head. "Now let's get you to the hospital."

"G-Good idea..."

"BWAHAHAHA!!"


	19. Is It Too Late

To apologize.

There is was, the wormhole. Jon took one last glance at his grandfather before he took the step through.

Seven years. It had been seven years since he had been gone...

He missed his mom... his dad... and especially, Damian Wayne.

When he returned home he got an earful from his mother and a strong hug from his father. **Yes I know he was only gone a few weeks in the comics but shaddup I like the angst**

He sucked in a breath as he knocked on the Wayne Manor door. He was so nervous.

Alfred opened the door and recognition flashed in his eyes, "Jonathan. It's been a long time." He spoke.

"Yes... it has," Jon gave a friendly smile, "is he here? Damian I mean.."

"He is, but he is not like you remember... well maybe." Alfred motioned for the boy to come inside, "he's twenty now, you're seventeen."

"Uhm, I know, but why are you reminding me?" Jon asked curiously.

"I'm old not a fool." Alfred bowed before he left Jon to it.

Jon walked up the familiar stairs and to the familiar bedroom door. He knocked three times.

Slowly, but surely, the door opened.

Jon felt his heart skip a beat as he saw his old partner, his best friend, standing before him.

He really didn't change physically all that much, he grew a couple inches but was still shorter than Tim, his frame was slender and toned from the martial arts workout which didn't require large muscles, and his eyes... they flashed green with anger and confusion and hurt.

"Hi Dami..."

"Kent."

Damian eyed Jon up and down. Jon definitely changed. He was taller, had large muscles but in a fit way not a gross body builder way, and his face filled out nicely.

"It's been a while... I've missed you..."

Damian's hand gripped the door, "Jon, I can't... I can't do this right now..."

"What do you mean? It's been seven years..." Jon whispered.

"Do you know what your disappearance has done to me?" Damian flared, "for three years I had been searching all over for you. No one told me you were in space with you grandfather, not until the third year. After I found out I gave up being Robin. I gave up the hero life... I'm only being myself now. I have to take my life into my hands and I can't let every person that needs help to get in my way."

Jon frowned, "you mean you're-"

"Yeah, I'm only Damian Wayne. That's it. I'm done with all of it." Damian turned away, "I suggest you leave, I have a date."

_A date...?_

"With Who?"

"I don't know why you'd care, besides, you left before he even came around. His name is Billy, now please leave..."

Jon gave a look to Damian and felt his heart crumble. It was his fault. If only he hadn't left... he could have been the one to have Damian by his side... if only he weren't a fool...

He left. He went home and started to make a plan for himself now that he was back on earth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this one into an actual story but I don't know yet lol


End file.
